


Claws and Fangs

by Okumen



Category: Bloody Monday
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Sibling fights, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He glares at D. "Gimme those!" J protests. She grins down at him, an unpleasant look in her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claws and Fangs

J sits in the corner of the room, legs pulled up to his chest and a laptop placed on the ugly plastic floor. He has a pair of bulky headphones pressed over his head, the volume cranked up high. It's threatening to give him a headache, but he doesn't care. He just doesn't want to hear his siblings' teasing. 

His older brothers and sisters love to tease him, enjoys to remind him that his mother has abandoned him, that she didn't ever love him, only his older brother that he doesn't know. His siblings loves to rub it in, and the four year old boy is sure that that other brother of his - Otoya - is going to be just as gleeful and scornful and mean about it. Because why shouldn't he be?

When the headphones are ripped off, he startles, eyes tearing away from the colorful, creepy figures that are the teletubbies, and he glares at D. "Gimme those!" J protests. She grins down at him, an unpleasant look in her eyes. "Moping again, J-chan?" she asks, and J's glowering only intensifies. "Give those back," he grits out, and she laughs, unkindly. "J-chan, you shouldn't be watching crap like kids shows," F says as she comes over, "it won't be of any use to Father, you know."

J snorts.

"As if you should talk about usefulness, big sister. You're less than mediocre at anything you do. Even K does everything better than you, and she's only three."

F gets a look that tells of murder - of how badly she wants to kill her snooty little brother - and she kicks J hard in the stomach.

When F is restrained by D and A, F accidentally steps on J's laptop, and there is a loud crack of breaking keys. J lets out an enraged shriek, and before anyone has the time to react (D is just about to say something scornful again, J can tell) the little boy has lunged at his older siblings, and buried his teeth deep in F's leg.

A shocked and pained yowl escapes F, and she shakes her leg furiously in an attempt to shake the shrimp off of her. J only clings tighter to her leg, and bites harder. The jeans of her pants protects her from her little brother's teeth for a few moments, but soon blood is drawn.

Then J flies through the air as he loses his grip at a considerably harder shake, and he hits a chair. He rolls and before he has the chance to get up, F has limped over and kicks him again. This time, she is only restrained when she has given J scratch marks across the nose, a hard hit over the head (which surely will leave a black eye) and hit him so hard about the ears that they're ringing.

J winces as he sits up and sees F struggle against her older siblings, and it's only after A has told J to go to his room that he retreats, a glance spared toward the damaged computer. He is so pissed at his sister. What right does she have to destroy his property!

He growls angrily as he slams the bedroom door behind him, and once he has locked the door, he stomps over to his bed, throws himself onto it and, for good measure, punches the teddy bunny he got for his first birthday from one of his siblings. He pretends that the bunny is F, and punches it a few more times, cursing her under his breath, in both English and Russian. He hates this place, hates his brothers, hates his sisters, hates his father, hates the cult members, hates his mother and the brother that he doesn't know. Hates them all.

He sniffles, and throws the teddy across the room. _Fuck them all,_ he thinks. _They should all just die._

He curls up in the upper corner of the bed, pulls his blanket over his head, and starts to plot all their deaths until he manages to, still furious, finally fall asleep.


End file.
